Saving Their Love
by fstasu53
Summary: Grissom has to, once again, pick Sara up from one of her situations of acting out. Things couldn't go any better.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I never have and I never will.

"Where did you say you found her," asked Brass, his concern clearly displayed in his eyes.  
  
"She was at the kiddie arcade in Circus Circus," Grissom had a distant stare as he answered the question. He was deeply worried about the lady, yet couldn't explain her erratic behavior, he was just grateful she was safe.  
  
He climbed into the drivers seat of his Denali, "Sara, are you alright?"  
  
She couldn't look at him, 'how do I keep getting into these situations and why is it always my knight in shining armor, who comes to my rescue'. She knew he wanted an answer to the question he asked, but, she wasn't ready to answer him just yet.  
  
"Sara, I'm concerned about you, please talk to me, honey," his patient and calm exterior covered up the fact that he would give anything, if he could muster the courage, to take her in his arms and heal whatever the hurt was that drove her to act up. He knew he was the cause of her pain, if he could get her to talk, he may just finally reveal his heart to her.  
  
Sara was still self involved, not yet through talking to herself, 'honey, he just called me honey. I wish I could just tell him I love him, and have him take me into his warm embrace. I bet it would feel so wonderful in his arms. Look at that handsome face, he's staring at me, I better say something'.  
  
"Grissom thank you for your concern, but, I am fine," she finally snuck a peek at him to see if he was buying what she was selling.  
  
"Sara, I am here if you need me," with that he started the engine and headed toward her apartment.  
  
The shocked expression on her face at his words was quickly replaced with a smile, "Grissom, how do you feel about me?" She couldn't believe she had asked that, it just slipped out.  
  
"Sara, honey, I love you," he was feeling very brave and tired of hiding behind the mask he wore around her.  
  
Sara's eyes practically popped out of her head, she took a long look at the man driving her home, "Okay, who are you, and what have you done with Gil Grissom?"  
  
"Why, don't you care for me at all, Sara," he had pulled into her parking space and shut off the engine. He lovingly caressed her face with his eyes as he asked the question. He had found his need to let her know his true feelings overwhelmed his need to live life in solitude any longer.  
  
"I remember you saying, you didn't know what to do about this," she reminded. "When did you figure it all out. I do love you, Gris, I always have."  
  
"I finally realized that life is to short to live like I have been. I love you, I want to see if this can work for us. Please say it's not too late, honey," he had taken her hand in his wanting to assure her he was ready to move on with his life, with her beside him.  
  
"It's not too late, Gil," she closed the space between them.  
  
Their lips met softly. He marveled how sweet and warm hers were. Letting his pent up passion rule him, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, wanting to taste her mouth and feel just how deep their passion went.  
  
When the overwhelming need to breathe was evident they separated, "we should go inside," she suggested not wanting to let go of him, ever again.  
  
Getting out of the vehicle, they walked up to her apartment arm in arm. Once inside they were all over each other, kissing, touching, clinging, discovering.  
  
Hours later when Sara woke up, she realized she hadn't been dreaming. Held in his arms as she awakened was more than her fantasies had allowed her to imagine. When she nuzzled into his chest, she noticed that they were both covered in glitter.  
  
He gazed down into her beautiful brown eyes, "you're awake how are you?"  
  
"I'm better than good. Where did all this glitter come from," she couldn't take her eyes away from his. Every time she saw his eyes she was hopelessly lost in those two wonderful deep blue pools.  
  
Shaking his head, Grissom. blew the pink glitter out of his hand.


End file.
